


Love Finds a Way

by imogntee



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogntee/pseuds/imogntee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately picks up where the movie left off...<br/>Claire and Owen are together.<br/>Karen and Scott getting divorce<br/>Other stuff happens!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  ** _Claire’s Point of View_**

I waited and waited with Zach and Gray, for Karen and Scott to come and pick the boys up. Gray was asleep on my lap and Zach was looking straight ahead at nothing. I peered out of the corner of my eye, Karen. And following her was Scott. I stood up, waking Gray and snapping Zach out of his dream and brought attention to Karen, who ran over to us. I stood there, watching. Wondering if I would ever have kids to hug and love. Then I spotted Owen. I walked over to an opening in the hall. He walked over to me as well. I couldn't think of anything to so, so I just asked him a simple question.  
"So what do we do now?" I thought on my feet and tried to sound confident. But really, I was nervous about what he was going to say. I had no clue how we would react. Would he push me away and tell me to leave him alone? Would he kiss me again? Or would he just answer with something simple and easy, friend zoning me?

"Probably stick together," then there was a pause. "For survival"  
Not the answer I had hoped for. I was waiting for him to reach down and pull me closer to him or interlock his fingers with mine. But I was waiting a long time, because that never happened. We just kept walking out of the hall and into the daylight. I looked up and him and he looked down at me. I was confused. I was scared. I wasn't sure what to think of all this. But before I could think of anything, Owen had his lips on mine yet again. This time the kiss lasted longer and felt softer and more passionate. I was surprised but I went with it. He wrapped his hands around my head and fingered through my red, curly disgusting hair. We both pulled away together. I smiled a small smile.  
"Bet you weren't expecting that."  
"Nope." And that's all I could think of saying. I was speechless.  
"Embarrassed?"  
"No, I just... Shocked" Owen reached down and picked up my hand. We started walking into the sun and towards the docks.  
"There is a boat for staff members and their families. Karen and Scott are meeting us there."   
"How did you know-" he cut me off.   
"I messaged them before they got here. They know everything Claire. So don't worry. But they don't know about the kiss."  
I laughed. Owen walked me to the docks and up the ramps leading to the boats. We presented our ID cards and Owen told the guard that Karen and Scott and the kids were joining us. The guard gestured us on the boat and we walked down the large aisles. Owen found some isolated seats next to a window. On the seats were cushions, blankets, and headphones. The windows even had dimming functions. I was so used to spending all my time at my hotel room on the island, I hadn't been on one of the boats in such a long time. Owen gestured for me to sit down and I did. He followed. We were the first on board and two of the only few. All the other staff had left earlier when they shut down the control centre. I was wondering if Lowery knew about the boat, when I saw him walk down the aisle. He noticed me and winked. I giggled a bit and sensed Owen look at me.  
“It’s Lowery” Owen looked away from me and towards Lowery. He giggled too. Owen gestured for Lowery to come sit with us, but Lowery sat at the front with Vivian who turned up a couple of seconds after Lowery. I could see Lowery’s lips moving. He asked Vivian what she was doing here. Vivian said she couldn’t leave Lowery at the control centre.  
I stopped watching when I felt Owen’s arm wrap around my shoulder. I smiled. I placed my head gently on his shoulder. I closed my eyes slightly and felt Owen kiss me on the head. I thought about what could happen between Owen and myself but all I thought was good things. I didn’t think about what could go wrong. I knew something would go wrong. Murphy’s law.

…

I woke up about two hours into the boat trip and felt my stomach turn over. I could feel something coming up my throat. I covered my mouth and ran out to the side of the boat and lost my breakfast into the water below. I closed my eyes and felt the wind through my hair. The next thing i felt was someone’s hand on my back and my hair pulled to the side. I looked up to see Owen smiling sympathetically at me. Then it happened again. And again. And again.

 

**_Owen’s Point of View_ **

I was with Claire until she stopped vomiting. I felt so bad. I held her hair back but I couldn’t do much else. It felt like it would never end, and when it did, Claire was so light headed and dizzy she could barely walk. She had lost so much energy. I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her seat. There was still three hours until we got to the airport. I sat Claire on my lap and she closed her eyes. One of the staff came up to me and asked if Claire needed anything.  
“She will be ok. Could you maybe just bring a bread roll or two? Oh and some water?”  
The man nodded and walked away. I kissed Claire on her forehead and noticed a smile slowly cover her face. Her eyes fluttered open.  
“Thank you Owen.” Claire’s voice was soft and weak.  
“It’s ok. I would do anything for you, and that is why I am going to demand you to go to sleep. You have lost so much energy you need rest.” Claire coughed a little and giggled. She winced in pain.  
“Alright. Thank you again.” She closed her eyes and her whole body relaxed and shut off. The man came back with a tray of bread and water. I told him to put it on the tray table and leave it.

…

I heard my name being called a couple of times.  
“Owen? Owen is Claire ok? Owen wake up.” I felt my head being shaken around. I opened my eyes and saw Karen standing above me.  
“Karen?” “Yes. Is Claire ok? She looks sick”  
“Yeah, she threw up on the side of the boat earlier. She is ok now though”  
“Thank goodness. I was just coming to check up on her. I know how she gets on boats. But if she is ok, and you are alright, I am going to sit with the kids and Scott. See you later.”  
“Ok. Bye Karen” Karen walked away.  
I felt something move under my dead arm. I looked down and saw Claire slowly try to stand up. My legs had pins and needles.  
“Owen? What are you doing here? Why am I sitting on your lap?”  
“Claire, you threw up earlier. You lost so much energy… I told you before didn’t I?”  
“Oh… Yeah you did… Sorry I must have forgotten”  
“That’s ok. How are you feeling?” “Alright. Is there any food I can have?” “Here” I passed Claire the tray of bread and the cup of water. She sipped the water slowly and ripped the bread apart gently. She took a bite and I could tell she was pleased and enjoying the bread. Claire stood up.  
“Where are you going?” I asked Claire. I was worried she was going to throw up again.  
“To see Karen and Scott and the kids. It is all right Owen. I am not going to throw up.”  
“Come straight back please. I don’t ever want to lose you.” I watched as Claire walked down the aisles to the front of the boat. I knew she was going to be okay. But I was still unsure of how she was feeling inside. I was worried what she thought of the kiss. I wanted to ask her but I felt like shouldn’t. I felt as if I should just wait it out and see what happens when we get off the boat.

…

“Claire? We are almost at the airport.”  
“I know.”  
“Well… I know you lived at Jurassic World in the hotel. And I was just wondering, if you had a place to stay back at home?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do” Not at all what I wanted her to say. I was hoping she would say no, so I could invite her to stay with me.  
“Oh. Where?”  
“At Karen and Scott’s.” I had the chance to ask if she would stay at mine, so I took it.  
“Well, do they really need more people staying with them. Because you could stay with me?”  
“Do you need more people staying with you?” Claire laughed, so I laughed with her.  
“Well… If it is you, then I would love more people staying with me.” She smiled. I was glad I could make her smile. I wanted to make her smile everyday.  
“Owen? Are you asking me to stay at your house with you?”  
“Yes… Is there something wrong with that?”  
“No… Do you have a spare bedroom?”  
“Maybe not…” I was worried she now didn’t want to stay with me.  
“Then yes I will definitely stay with you” I was surprised by her answer. But I was so glad.  
I kissed her and she returned the favour.

...

 

_**author's notes :** _

_**This is the first chapter of my Jurassic World fanfiction** _

_**I hope you guys like it!** _

_**Keep reading for more love, romance and fun!** _

_**xx** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Claire’s Point of View** _

We got home after fifteen hours of travelling. I followed Owen up his front porch stairs. He opened the door and gestured for me to walk inside. I looked up to the high ceilings and fresh walls. I was so surprised. His house was clean and neat. Not at all what I thought.  
“Not what you were thinking?” Owen asked me as he shut the door behind him.  
“No… I mean, I just didn’t think you were the kind of neat and tidy person. Everything is so clean”  
“Well… what do they say, you learn a lot about a person when you live with them.” I walked into the clean, white living room.  
The couch looked brand new. The TV was hung up on the wall with a shelf either side of it. I kept looking around and kept finding cleaner and neater things.  
“I will show you around the house if you want.”  
“Thanks Owen. But we will have to stop by Karen and Scotts at some point to pick up some of my clothes later.”  
“Wait, you leave your clothes at your sisters house?”  
“Well… Where else am I meant to keep my clothes for when I come back to LA?”  
“In a suitcase. From the clothes you keep at the theme park. Why don’t you just do that?”  
“Incase maybe a situation that just happened, might happen…” Owen laughed.  
“Any way. Lets go get your clothes then. And you can put your clothes in your own cupboard if you want. We can tour the house later”  
“Mhmmm… That sounds nice” Owen picked my up and kissed me. I loved Owen. Even though we hadn’t really even had a second date, let alone a first proper date.

…

“Karen? Are you home” We knocked the door a few times. No one came to the door.  
“Maybe they aren't home Claire. We should come back later.”  
“No. Its alright. I know a way in through the back window.”  
“You know how to break into your sister’s house?”  
“Well… Doesn’t everyone?”  
“No. I don’t.”  
“Wait, you have a sister?”  
“Yeah. Alyssa. Alyssa is my sister. She is 24.”  
“Holy crap! You have a 24 year old sister?” I had no idea. And that is a reasonable age gap.  
“That means you are ten years older than her. Thats bizarre”  
“Why?”  
“Doesn’t matter” I walked around Owen and stepped down the stairs. I unlatched the gate and walked through. Owen was a few metres behind me. I unlocked the door with the key that Karen hides under the plot plants. We walked in and headed for the spare bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and put them in a box that I found in the garage. Owen and I then left.

…

“Owen? Where can I put the jackets and shoes? Oh and the blazers?” I was holding all my jackets and blazers as if I was a coat rack.  
“Oh oh oh. Claire” Owen was laughing.  
“Babe what are you doing?" He called me babe. I was so shocked and I could feel my cheeks go bright red.  
"You are too tiny to hold all of those clothes. Here let me take something”  
“No Owen. Its fine. I just need to find a place to put them.”  
“I am just about to go to the shops so I can get you something if you want.” I wasn’t sure what he meant but I nodded and giggled.  
“But… Before I go… I want to do something” Owen leaned up to me, and kissed me passionately. He wrapped his muscular arms around my neck and ruffled his fingers through my red hair. I pulled myself away from his body.  
“I really should go have a shower. Get this sweat and grease off me. Do you have any towels?”  
“Ok. And yes there should be a towel in the cabinet under the sink. And I am sorry but I don’t have any, like, female lotions or anything. But my stuff is scentless. So… You can use that if you want.”  
“Its ok Owen. I am very organised and I have brought my own.” I laughed and Owen kissed my forehead.  
“You are very organised.” I walked into the ensuite. I started the shower and felt the warm water pounding on my skin. It felt so good. I swear I was standing in the shower for hours. I was getting out of the shower when I heard the door shut. I was worried that Owen had left. I got out found the towel in the cabinet and walked out of the bathroom to find Owen standing in the middle of the room holding about eight bags. The bags looked full and had big brands on the front. Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada and heaps more.  
“Wh-what is that?” I was smiling but extremely confused and curious.  
“Your present. For you. I though you could use some more clothes and jewellery and other girly stuff. Considering you lost it all at Jurassic World.” I was shocked. Owen dropped the bags down on the floor next to the bed and walked up to me. I still had my- Owen’s towel - wrapped around my slightly damp body. He picked me up and the towel fell off. I was too busy kissing Owen to care.  
  
Owen pushed me down on the bed and kissed me non stop. I could feel his hands on neck. He worked his way down. He started at my neck and moved his lips down to my breasts.  I was tingling all over. This had never happened to me before. I was kissing Owen when I felt a hand reach in between my thighs. I could feel moisture swelling up. I closed my eyes and felt Owen sit up, still holding me. He ripped off his dirty shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He wriggled his pants and boxers off, and crawled back on top of me. I could feel is cock hard against my wet thighs. He kissed me and in between kisses he spoke. “Claire?”  
“Mhmm?”  
“Are you ready?” I knew what he meant. And I sure as hell was ready.  
“Yes. One hundred percent ready” In those few moments my whole body went limp. I was paralysed.  
Owen thrusted inside and a small squeal escaped my lips. His pace at first was slow and steady, but then in a matter of seconds it picked up. He got quick and harder. Moans were escaping my body all over.   
"Claire you are a beauty!" Owen let out a moan. I felt amazing. Tingles were flowing all around my body.  
"You're a beast" I added. We laughed.  
Owen's lips hit mine. His hands reached up from thighs and tickled my stomach. His soft hands cupped my breasts.  
"I didn't realise how big your boobs were Claire," I laughed at his jokes.  
"Likewise" We laughed in-between kisses.  
"Claire-" Owen stopped and moaned. He thrusted even harder and let out a moan.  
I followed. He knew just how to make me scream. I could feel the orgasm coming. He could too. Our tongues collided like a ton of bricks and then the pace slowed down.

Owen pulled out one last time and stopped. We were still kissing when Owen spoke.  
"That... Was amazing"  
We laughed and Owen kissed me once more before flopping onto the messy bed. His hands were still wrapped around my hot body.

...

**_author's notes_ **

**_I hope you guys like my first smutty chapter._ **

**_Don't forget to comment what you think or what you like about it._ **

**_I will try to update as regularly as_ ** **_possible._ **

**_xx_ **


End file.
